


Thanatophobia

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dadza, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tubbo and Tommy are friends, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream centric, ghost au, ghost technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanatophobia: The fear of death or process of death-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Niki smiled and looked at him “So- umm- how much do you know about just the siblings as a whole?” she asked looking at him.Dream looked at her “Nothing besides they died in a fire.” He said looking at her noticing a smile on her face which he could only assume was excitement.“Okay so there were three brothers, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy,” She said looking at him holding up three fingers loosely up “Techno was the oldest, Wilbur the middle, and Tommy the youngest-” She explained looking at him “Their father was referred to as ‘King Watson’, his first name is unknown,” Niki said looking at Dream with a smile as she spoke “The building…. the one we’re doing this project on was burnt down and where the three children supposedly died in- all three of them apparently,”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 363





	1. A Conspiracy

Dream quietly sat in his college classroom, staring out the nearby window, it was about noon and this was his first class of the day not listening as his professor talked, the first day and he was already bored out of his mind. He half-listened to the professor speak, were first days always this boring, he remembers in highschool first days were always exciting, Did college classes always end up with the professor rambling about the mysterious history of the building they were in? Dream turned to him and made himself tune in more, incase he mentioned anything important.

“-And the three children of the Antarctic Empire died in one of the nearby buildings nearing 300 years ago.” The Professor said with a small laugh “I’m sure if you think about it you’ll be able to guess which one that would be,” He spoke with a smile as he looked around “Anyone wanna guess which one?” He asked looking around the room.  
  
A girl in the same row as Dream but a few seats down has her hand raised, he pointed at her and smiled “Port-aux-Francais? That building is closed off to the public so it makes the most sense.” She said after lowering her hand and the professor nodded his head.  
  
“That is correct?” The professor started pausing for a second, silently waiting for her name with a guilty face as she didn’t say her name “I don’t know your name...” He further explained.

“Oh, I’m Niki!” Niki said introducing herself looking at him causing the professor to smile as he nodded his head, Dream looked at her for a moment and thought the professor looked familiar, maybe from- his thoughts were cut off by the professor speaking again.

“Thank you, Niki, do you know anything else about Port-aux-Francais?” He asked looking at her he leaned against his desk sat in the front of his classroom.

Niki nodded her head and smiled slightly “They supposedly died in a fire although it is unknown how exactly the fire started, along with that the bodies were never recovered from the incident. So if they died there isn’t even 100% confirmed.” She said looking at the professor. 

That building probably is like haunted, Dream thought to himself as he looked at Niki wondering if she was gonna say anything else.

“It’s also rumored to be haunted.” He heard Niki say causing Dream to let out a small breath similar to a laugh with a smile, as his thought was confirmed by her.

The Professor let out a laugh as he shook his head in what seemed to be to Dream disbelief “I doubt it is. the building is just extremely old.” He said looking at Niki “Do you know anything else?”  
  
Niki looked at the Professor for a second, Dream quietly noted the look on her face. Her nose scrunched up slightly and the way her mouth moved into the slightest of frowns as she sat back in her chair, looking as if she was itching to say something as she shook her head“No sir-” is all she said quietly, she probably believed it was haunted if Dream has to guess anything.

The Professor looked slightly sadden at her reaction-or was it guilt? Dream couldn’t tell if it was because he caught onto her body language, but he assumed so. “Alright- well, I know it is your first day. And since it’s your first day I won’t assign too much- however, I will assign a minimum of a one-page essay and a maximum of 3 pages on a shortened version of the history of Port-aux-Francais- and that should include facts only, no conspiracy theories on it being haunted.” He said with looking at everyone with a smile. Dream could feel the slight mood drop at the mention of an essay.” The professor said glancing at Niki for a second before back at the class with a small laugh. Dream himself just rolled his eyes. A one-page essay wasn’t that bad- “And this will be a partnered project.” The professor said turning around to the whiteboard to write something down. 

Dream immediately ran a hand through his hair slumping forward slightly, great a group project, just what he needed. He quietly looked at the professor. Maybe he could get away with doing this by himself? He paused for a second as he looked at the back of the professor. What the fuck was this man’s style? That had looked ridiculous, he thought to himself getting distracted for a second before quickly making himself get back on track. He looked around the class at everyone talking. He paused for a second before spotting Nik, she’d be a good partner considering she seemed smart and knew information on the subject, deciding to ask her to be partners he stood up and walked over to her.

“Niki? Right? You don’t happen to have a partner yet, do you?” He asked tilting his head slightly as he looked at her with a friendly smile, not seeing anyone else walk up to her.

Niki looked at him for a second “Oh- no I don’t.” She said with a smile “I’m assuming you want to be my partner?” She asked tilting her head slightly, moving some hair behind her ear.

“Yeah! I’m Dream by the way,” He said keeping his smile offering his hand to her to shake her’s “Nice to meet you.” He said as Niki took his hand.

Niki smiled and shook his hand firmly standing up to be at a better height, that was as he realized how short she was “Nice to meet you too!” she said looking at him.

The professor turned to the class having finished writing on the board “I’ll give you the rest of this class to get your partner and get going on your assignment.” he said with a smile, Dream looked at him for a moment then at the whiteboard, seeing that due in 5 days: A short history of Port-aux-Francais. Dream nodded his head slightly acknowledging what he said. “I’m assuming ill need your number then?” Dream asked looking at Niki.   
  


Niki paused for a second “I don’t like giving my number out to people who I don’t know too well yet, but do you have a discord?” She asked tilting her head slightly, with a slightly awkward smile.

Dream laughed and nodded his head slightly “Yeah- that works. And I get that, dunno how weird people can be,” He joked with a smile as he pulled out his phone and opened discord handing it to Niki “Just add yourself into the friend’s list.”

Niki smiled and typed in her username and I.D. after grabbing Dream’s phone, silently noting the bright green on it “There you go!” She said handing back his phone, as she pulled out her own and accepted the friend request.

“That’s great!” Dream said with a smile as he texted her a simple message to make sure she put in the right information ‘Hi :)’ followed by her quickly responding with ‘Hello.’ causing Dream to laugh slightly as he looked at her “So you know a lot about the history of “Port-aux-Francais?” He asked as he sat next to her.

Niki paused for a second “Yeah- more on the conspiracy side though..” She said rubbing her neck slightly, “Specifically revolving around the middle child of the three children..” Niki said, sinking back in her seat slightly at the mention of a conspiracy avoiding eye contact with Dream as she sat back in her seat.  
  
“Well- what about it?” He asked looking at her as he sat down as well “Like, what’s the conspiracy theory?” He asked tilting his head slightly “I mean, every conspiracy has to have some facts revolved around it, it usually not complete bullshit.”  
  
Niki perked up slightly and looked at Dream, with slightly wide eyes and a scoff “You really wanna hear it?” She asked tilting her head slightly.

Dream nodded his head slightly with a smile “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to!” he said leaning on his hand with his elbow on the table.   
  


Niki smiled and looked at her “So- umm- how much do you know about just the siblings as a whole?” she asked looking at him.

Dream looked at her “Nothing besides they died in a fire.” He said looking at her noticing a smile on her face which he could only assume was excitement.

“Okay so there were three brothers, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy,” She said looking at him holding up three fingers loosely up “Techno was the oldest, Wilbur the middle, and Tommy the youngest-” She explained looking at him “Their father was referred to as ‘King Watson’, his first name is unknown,” Niki said looking at Dream with a smile as she spoke “The building…. the one we’re doing this project on was burnt down and where the three children supposedly died in- all three of them apparently,”

“Apparently?” Dream asked tilting his head slightly looked at her, leaning in slightly to hear her better as she seemed pretty soft-spoken.

“Well- yeah- they apparently died, however- their bodies were never found.” She said looking at Dream with a smile.

“Are you going to tell me you think they lived?” Dream asked crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

“No- I think they died. However, the conspiracy theory says that the fire was a cover-up for they actually died. Wilbur, the middle one killed them then started the fire to cover it up, but ended up dying in it.” She said looking at Dream with a smile, with threw Dream off slightly considering what she just said.

“That’s terrible,” Dream said looking at her “Killing your siblings, do they have a reason to why he did it?” he asked

“Cause Wilbur wanted to be king,” Niki said looking at Dream “He believed Techno to be unfit for a king, he told Tommy and Tommy didn’t agree with him so, to not risk getting caught he killed them both but started the fire then….died in it-” She said looking at Dream “He sent letters to a friend of his, possible love interest- that stated he didn’t believe that Techno shouldn’t be king do to his blood lust.” She said looking at Dream.

“Was there proof Techno was bloodthirsty?” Dream asked tilting his head slightly looking at her.

“Well, in some of the other letters, it talks about his worship of a blood god- however it was never completely confirmed if those were true or not,” Niki said looking at Dream.

“A blood god?” Dream asked looking at Niki in quiet disbelief “I mean- is there any other information?” He asked quietly looking at her.

Niki shook her head “No idea…” She looked at him “None that I could find- I find the blood god worship thing difficult to believe but the bloodthirstiness I can see as believable because he was constantly studying different war and battle strategies.”

Dream nodded his head slightly “That’s interesting-” He said looking at Niki with a smile “I mean- the fact that he himself may have not been the best leader, but I think if what Wilbur believed to as true was true, Techno shouldn’t have become king. but the way he went about it wasn’t right-” He said looking at her “But what if he was just bullshitting? Then he’d just be a monster-” He looking at her “Killing your own brother then trying to rope your younger brother into it and then killing him when he disagrees? That’s just mother fuckery.”

Niki nodded her head slightly “Either way, he was still in wrong- especially with killing his younger brother.” She said looking at Dream as he hummed in agreement.   
  


Dream looked at her about to say something before getting cut off by the professor speaking “Alright everyone! That would be your time for this class to be over with! Please remember the essay is due on Friday! Have a good rest of your week!” He said with a smile.

Dream looked at Niki “Well- i’ll text you we can meet up in the library or something-” he said looking at her with a smile as he stood up and went to leave the room walking by his professor on the way out.   
  


“By Mr.Watson.” He said waving at him.  
  
“Please just call me Phil.” Phil said with a smile looking at Dream. 


	2. This is Definitely Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring an abandoned building? What's the worse that could happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add this story won't have shipping as I want to focus on other details of the story. The way the characters act is completely platonic

Dream was quietly leaning back in the chair that was at his desk in his room, quietly tapping his pen on the desk. The repeated noise of click, click, click, click- filled the room as he stared at the screen in front of him quietly sighing. He looked at the notebook in front of him. 5 pages of notes and he isn’t even finished yet- how many points was this essay again? Only 20, friend He glanced at his phone and saw a message from Remind that was sent out by Phil stating that it was 20 points, he sighed. Why was he putting this much effort? Just for 20 points. He sighed as he leaned forward, why did he have to be an overachiever? He closed his eyes before he heard shouting from the living area he laughed shaking his head. Recognizing the voices of George and Sapnap, he smiled and stood up. Having gotten used to them arguing, but deciding to see what it was, as they were supposed to be working on the same project as he was, just a different class time they had with Phil and with that headed out into the living room.  
  
“Mans isn’t haunted George- you’re on some bullshit,” Sapnap said crossing his arms and looking at George with a half-smirk “It’s an old castle- of course it’s gonna be dirty and creepy.” Sapnap continued.

George scoffed and rolled his eyes at Sapnap not yet noticing Dream “How do you explain the burnt smell? Or the decrease in temperature? Or-”  
  
“What are you guys fighting about now?” Dream asked shaking his head looking at the two.

“About that fact if Port-aux-Francais is haunted or not!” George said looking at Dream “Which it is-” He added at the end looking back at Sapnap.

“Proof? Besides- ohhh- it’s chilly in there-” Sapnap said with a laugh as he looked at his friend.

George looked at Sapnap before turning to Dream, “Dream! Do you think it’s haunted or not?” He asked crossing his arms, pulling Dream into the fight which he somehow always did.

Dream laughed slightly as he shook his head “No idea- I mean, haven’t had any experience with any ghosts from there-” he said looking at George with a smile.

“So that’s a maybe then?” George asked looking at Dream with a satisfactory smirk.

“Dream just doesn’t want to hurt your feelings!” Sapnap said looking at George then at Dream “Right? It’s not haunted.”

Dream shook his head slightly “That’s not a maybe or a no-” Dream said with a laugh “That’s an I don’t know-”  
  
Sapnap looked at two for a second before smiling “What if we go check it out?” He asked looking at Dream and George with a smirk, knowing Dream would go with it.

George scoffed “It’s off-limits- we could get in trouble, we could get suspend-” he was cut off by Dream.

“I’m up for it- what’s the worse that could happen?” Dream said looking at them with a smirk “Just gotta be sneaky-” Dream said with a laugh as moved into a slightly more crouching position to mimick someone sneaking around.

Sapnap laughed “Maybe if we’re sneaky enough we can scare the ghosts-” He said looking at George.

“Scaring Ghosts would be impossible,” George said looking Sapnap “And if we could- they could slit our throats or something-” he said quickly motioning to his neck.

“Like a ghost could kill me.” Dream said looking at George and placing a hand on his shoulder “Just don’t be a pussy-”   
  


“Dream!” George whined looking at him “You should be on my side!” He said looking at Dream with a pout.

“When have I ever taken sides?” Dream asked looking at George with a laugh.

“Whatever-” George said looking at him.

“Sooooo- are we going?” Sapnap asked looking at them with a smile. 

“Hell yes.” Dream said with a smile grabbing his jacket, he paused and went into his room grabbing a flashlight and his phone- Tempted to text Niki but decided he didn’t know what her response to him breaking the law would be. He shrugged and headed to the door seeing Sapnap and George already there and ready to go. He smiled and the three of them left to Port-aux-Francais.

  
  
  
  


After a while of walking they arrived at the building, Dream looked at it from the front of the building. He noticed some construction equipment outside, which from the amount of dirt on it seemed to have been touched in months. He then noticed the actual size of the building, if he had to guess it was probably the biggest building on campus. Where they gonna knock it down-no this thing is a big part of history, probably refurbish it. 

Sapnap looked at Dream and laughed then looked at George “Think the ghost scared them off?” He asked with a smirk looking at him, teasing his freind.

“I mean! Probably! How often do construction workers just leave construction equipment! That shit is expensive-” George said waving to said construction equipment.

Dream rolled his eyes and laughed softly “Girls- stop arguing let’s go inside-” He said looking around and seeing some construction work and heading over to it seeing a broken window- or was already open, he didn’t care “Here’s our entrance-” He said with a smile.

“This is definitely illegal-” George said going behind Dream as he climbed in.

Sapnap laughed “Most definitely-” he agreed climbing into the window followed by George.

The moment they entered Dream could tell this place hadn’t been touched by anyone in decades- well at least the walls and furniture, the floors looked as if someone had walked on them recently. Maybe security- he paused for a second noticed next to the footprints where it looked someone was dragging something on either side of themselves. Dream felt his curiosity peak as he looked at the footprints “Guys, look footprints-” He said with a smile going to walk.

“What if it’s a gh-gh-ghost?!” Sapnap asked looked at George exaggerating his stutter.

George punched Sapnap’s shoulder “Shut the fuck up asshat-” He said with a glare as he turned to walk away 

‘“Make me Gogy~,” Sapnap said in a playfully flirty tone.

“Okay- come here-” George said looking at him with a smirk.

Sapnap laughed and made fake kissing noises at George which George did back causing Dream to roll his eyes “You guys are so annoying.” Dream said rolling his.

“He’s just mad he’s getting left out-,” George said with a laugh.

“You can join if you’d like Dream-” Sapnap said looked at him.

“I’d prefer not to make out in a dusty hallway-” Dream said looking at them rolling his eyes.

“Okay- I suppose that makes sense-” Sapnap said with a laugh as he looked down at the footprints going to go follow them.

Dream looked at Sapnap and saw George move to quickly followed him, Dream smiled as his two friends followed, he quietly looked up and around at the architect, hearing them giggle about something but decided to ignore it. He saw the details on the arches on them, it looked to be a story- one Dream himself could quite make out, perhaps if there was more light, more details could be seen, he paused and pulled out his flashlight and shined it up at the carvings. He still couldn’t quite make out what was happening- but he could make out a few recurring characters- such as one with wings, one that looked to be wearing a cape- another one with looked to be ram horns. The one with ram horns looked to be evil based on the amount of red paint on the undetailed figure, maybe there was more paint but it chipped over the years maybe he could ask Niki about that- see if she knows anything.

Dream pulled out his phone and took a picture before hearing running footsteps- he paused for a second looking around. No George or Sapnap… he panicked for a second before realizing what happened “Haha- guys very funny- just leave me alone by myself-” He said shaking his head slightly as he walked down the hall “Gonna jump out and scare me?” He asked with a smile “I’m so alone! Whatever shall I do?” Shaking his head slightly, he felt a slight breeze but decided to ignore it. He walked down the hall hearing his footsteps- or what he assumed was his. That was until he heard steps that were out of sink with his, he paused for a few seconds hearing them continue. Causing him to snap his head around and look behind him. Nothing.

“Okay, guys- very funny- you can out now- I’ll even let you scare me-” Dream called out as he stepped back and leaned against the wall despite the dust as he didn’t want anyone sneaking up behind him, as his pride wouldn’t let himself get scared by his two friends. He sighed and looked forward at the wall in front of him and the decoration on it, noticing it was painting causing him to shine the light on it, wanting to see what it was. The figure in the painting has long hair that Dream assumed was pink, maybe that was just because of the age of the painting. He paused for a second taking a second looked at the painting, feeling something off- shining his light around it- around it was covered in a thick layer of dust, while this one was completely clean. Not a speck of dust. He took a step towards it, looking at it. 

The person with long pink hair was looking straight forward, at what Dream assumed was the person painting him, his hair was partly pulled back into a braid as the other half was laid messily parts going over his shoulder. He was wearing a crown and a red king’s cape and a white collared shirt that had those white frilly things around his neck that Dream for the life of him couldn’t remember the name of. The figure in the painting was also wearing a red corset looking that the white shirt was tucked into, a sword connected to the corset. He had a serious expression, Dream laughed softly “I could beat his ass-” He thought aloud as he looked at the name that was carved into the frame that held the painting up. ‘Techno, thee who never dies’.

Dream felt bad for laughing at it, but considering his information, he most definitely dead. If not from the fire, then from age “Thee who never dies- ironic…” He said shaking his head slightly “Hate to break it to you dude- but you died.” Dream said with a laugh looking back up at the painting “Happens to the best of us-” He started before he felt his breath get caught in his throat, he tried to breathe but couldn’t bring himself to. Hairs on his neck and arms raised, his hands shaking slightly. The eyes that once were looking forward at the wall on the other side of the hallway now stared directly at him, he looked pissed despite the only thing changing being the direction of his eyes, red eyes staring directly into his green- the red in Techno’s eyes almost glowing. He dropped his phone and flashlight and took off running in a random direction as his flight or fight took over.

Dream ran as fast as he could and saw a room with the door open and ran into that room that and he slammed it shut, breathing heavily. Quickly trying to catch his breath. He placed a hand over his heart, feeling it hammer in his chest “Shit- fuck- no-” He said quietly clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Finding it difficult to calm himself down he looked up and around the room he was in. The ceiling was above him, the Floor under him, the door behind him, a desk in front of the bed, bed neatly made, maps on the walls, there was a window that led to a balcony.

Dream managed to finish calming himself down after a few moments and stood up quietly, looking around the room. Seeing it was mainly clean and not as dusty in here- still a decent amount of dusk though. He sighed slightly, being slightly weirded out by the amount of dusk being less than everywhere else. He looked around and walked over to the desk. He paused for a second seeing a bright red notebook on the desk with an empty pen. He looked at the papers and what they said seeing what looked to be notes from a… high school chemistry class. He looked on the inside cover and saw ‘Tubbo, Period 3’ written on the inside that was loosely scribbled out and replaced with what looked like a toddler trying to write. 

He flipped through and noticed the writing going from half-decent notes to scribbles that he couldn’t read until the very end ‘I conclude that tubbo is very clingy and told me to practice my handwriting as it wasn’t very pog (new word tubbo taught me) so he gave me this notebook which was weird however and the only reason I used it is that there is nothing else to do’ Dream looked at the sentence, it being the only thing he could read after the first few pages of notes- everything else looking like the scribbles of a mad man before feeling the temperature drop in the room causing him to drop the book on the desk a chill ran up his spine and turn around, seeing the door cracked now- he slammed that shut. He should leave- yeah most definitely.... he shouldn’t piss off whatever was here any more than he already had. He glanced at the notebook on the desk and sighed.

Dream decided to make his way back to his phone and flashlight. Text his friends and leave as soon as possible. He sighed and put on his hood as he walked, the lower temperature seemingly following him as he reluctantly walked towards the painting of Techno quietly praying that the eyes would be back to normal. He quietly approached the painting. Seeing the eyes looking at the wall and not down, letting out a sigh of relief. This time he didn’t make the mistake of taking his eyes off the painting as he crouched down and picked up his flashlight and phone “Sorry- for umm...insulting you?” He asked looking at the painting “Didn’t realize….you’d get so butthurt about it-” Dream said as he stepped back before hearing laughter. Snapping his head in the direction of George and Sapnap.

Sapnap laughed “Dude- oh my god- me and George saw you run-” He broke off into laughter again and shook his head bending over slightly “You got so freaked out? And over what? And old painting about some dead dude.” he said walking up to the painting and knocking on the frame of the painting “Not a ghost- a painting.”

“I don’t think that’s smart.” Dream said referring to both the tapping on the frame and his word choice, quietly playing with the end of his sleeves glancing at the painting then at Sapnap.

“You’re more scared than George,” Sapnap said looking at Dream with a laugh as Dream shook his head slightly.

“Shut up assnap.” Dream said looking at Sapnap and hitting the back of Sapnap’s head and shaking his head “I’m not scared just…”

“Just scared.” George finished for Dream with a laugh before a deep sigh could be heard.

Dream immediately pointed the flashlight in the direction of the sigh and saw a pair of wings- well… the shadow of them causing him to freeze for a second seeing feathers fall from the wings in the shadow. He blinked and they were gone. He looked down and saw his professor standing there shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Shit.

“What are you kids doing here?” Phile asked looking at them.

Sapnap scoffed and looked at Dream “We aren’t kids.”

“To me you are,” Phil said looking at them “So explain.”

“Well you see here sir-” George said looking at Phil figuring he’d be the best bet to dealing with this situation than his other two friends, which Dream couldn’t disagree with “Sapnap here was making fun of me for thinking this place was haunted- so we decided to come to see if it was haunted or not.”

Phil laughed softly shaking his head slightly “I hear that all the time. I should call security on you-”  
  
Dream looked at Phil for a second “That won’t be necessary sir-” he said before Phil moved his hand into the silent fox motion, making him go quiet. Feeling like a kid who got caught sneaking candy from the top of the fridge.

“This type of behavior could get you suspended, however since I’m nice. If you write me a detailed essay about your experience tonight and what you learned from it I will be more than willing to let this slide.” Phil said looking at the three.

Dream looked at Phil for a second “That will work…” He said looking at Phil.

Phil looked at Dream and then at Sapnap and George who both gave a form of ‘yes sir’

“Great. Now leave before security does their nightly rounds.” Phil said looking at the three signaling for them to leave.

Sapnap and George both nodded their heads and looked at Dream before Dream turned and went to walk away making eye contact with painting as he walked by it, something wasn’t right with this building or his teacher- he planned on figuring it out.


	3. Why Doesn't he Believe Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Dream believe his Teacher when he says he isn't immortal?

Dream quietly walked to Mr.Watson’s classroom with his paper in hand about the events of the previous night, having stayed up till about 3 am to finish it. Just wanting to get it out of the way. He yawned as he walked down the campus, he got to Building A and headed down the hallway, he looked at the rooms and counted the rooms until he got to the room he was looking for, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82- and 83, here's the classroom. He knocked on the door. Hearing his teacher, Mr.Watson, speak from the inside, permitting him to enter.

“Hello Dream.” His teacher said with a warm smile “How are you?” he spoke as if he didn't catch him sneaking into a historical building last night.

“I’m good, I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Dream explained looking at him. 

“You need to get proper sleep Dream, not having proper sleep can cause problems in multiple different aspects of your life,” Phil said looking at Dream.

“Well- I am aware of that.” Dream said with a small laugh looking at Phil.

“Good- you’d be surprised at how many students forget that.” Phil said with a small laugh looking at Dream “So what brings you here?”

“Oh- I finished...the paper about what happened last night!” Dream said handing the paper over to Phil “I wanted to get it out of the way before I get backed up on work.”

Phil nodded his head slightly “I see, thank you.” He said with a smile looking over the paper, skim-reading it before looking at him “Anything else?” He asked.

Dream hesitated for a second looking at Phil “Actually… yeah- I was wondering.” he hesitated for another second debating if to ask him or not “What were you doing there? That late at night?” He asked.

Phil looked at him for a second, blinking a few times. Dream assumed he was making an excuse or he wasn’t expecting to be asked that “I am working in the library in there.” he answered, “Restoring the books, it a long process, which is why I was there so late.” He said with a smile.

“Restoring the books?” Dream asked looking at Phil “Why?”

“Half the library was burnt down so I’ve been going through and finding the books that can be restored or are perfectly fine.” He explained looking at Dream.

“Shouldn’t that have been done before, or sooner. It’s been what? Like 300 years?” Dream asked looking at Phil.

Phil laughed “I said the same thing. Apparently, all the others who had tried ended up scared shitless.” Phil paused for a second “Excuse my language.’

“Scared by what? Dream asked looking at him, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

“The ghosts apparently.” Phil said looking at Dream and after a second of silence “But I’ve been working on the books for nearly a year now and I haven’t run into any.”

Dream looked at Phil and saw him avoid eye contact, but besides that, there was no way to tell if he was lying. The dream though, Dream- he had a gut feeling his teacher was lying. 

“Really?” Dream asked “Cause last night I swear a painting looked at me.” he said looking at Phil. Phil perked up slightly and made eye contact with him.

“You sure?” He asked with a small laugh “Which painting?” 

“One of Techno, at the bottom it said ‘Techno, thee who never dies’” Dream said with a small laugh “Which I said was ironic- don’t think he liked that.”

“He would not have liked that-” Phil mumbled quietly looking at Dream.

“What, did you know him? Are you secretly immortal?” Dream asked with a laugh looking at Phil, Phil himself looked almost panicked for a second before realizing Dream was just joking.

“No, I’m not,” Phil said with a small laugh. There was that gut feeling again, the gut feeling that he was lying. Dream should believe him when he said he wasn’t but. He didn’t. He didn’t believe him. That’s the thing. Dream didn’t believe when Phil said he wasn’t immortal.

“Ha-” Dream said looking at Phil slightly nervously, as he played with the hem of the bottom of his shirt rocking back and forth on his feet “I should get going, I and Niki are going to the library to go study for a bit, well not exactly study but work on the essay.” He said looking at Phil taking a step back slightly.

Phil looked at him and nodded his head slightly “Alright, stay safe Dream. Get some sleep tonight.” He said in a calm tone which calmed Dream down.

“Will do Phil.” Dream said turning around and leaving to go head to the Library to meet with Niki, trying to think of why he couldn’t believe Phil. His gut saying he was lying, with no proof. 

Dream entered the library a few minutes late and saw Niki standing next to a shelf, Dream glanced up and looked up seeing she was standing in the history section. Makes sense based on what they were working on. He quietly walked over “Sorry I’m late... I was turning something into Phil.”

“Did you finish the essay without me?” Niki asked with a smile looking at him.  
“No no- I got… caught doing something I shouldn’t and instead of calling security he just had me write a paper.” He explained looking at her.

Niki raised an eyebrow slightly “What were you doing?” She asked.

“I snuck into Port-aux-Francais with my friends.” He said bluntly looking at her. Watching her as her eyes went wide.

“That’s illegal!” She whispered shouted at him “Like, for multiple reasons, it’s only what. Our third day?” 

Dream laughed softly shaking his head “Yeah, it is.” he said looking at her “I mean, it’s one of the more illegal things I’ve done, but could be worse.”

“You’re implying you’ve broken other laws?” She asked looking at him “Why?”

“Didn’t get caught? Did I?” He asked with a smile looking at her.

Niki laughed softly shaking her head slightly “Alright.” she said holding a book in her head and she went to go head over to a table that had her bag and laptop at it. Dream quickly following her and sitting down across from her.

“What book you got there?” He asked looking at her pulling out his notes and opening them.

“I couldn’t find much information on King Watson besides an article or two pretty much saying that not much was known about him.” She explained looking at him.

“That’s not too good.” He said looking at her “What’s that have to do with the book though?” 

“Well, the articles referenced this book quite often.” She said looking at Dream with a smile “So I figured this will have more information.”

Dream nodded his head slightly “I see.” He said looking at her for a second, thinking about answering her something, she seemed pretty into supernatural things, and just conspiracy theories in general, she’d probably think he was insane. He hesitated for a second before sighing and looking at her “Niki, you seem pretty smart, Do you mind if I ask you weird a question?”

Niki smiled at him “Yeah! What’s on your mind?” She asked.

“How likely would it be for someone to be immortal?” He asked watching her face twist into confusion. She probably thinks he’s insane.

“Well… umm.” she paused for a second thinking “Extremely unlikely, I haven’t done much research on it myself. However, I wouldn’t believe it. Ghosts are one thing, but being immortal is a whole other thing.” 

Dream looked at her for a second “But…” He paused for a second looking at Niki.

“Do you think it’s possible?” Niki asked looking at Dream with a soft smile.

“I mean, I didn’t.” He said, Niki, catching onto the past tense use of his words.

“You didn’t? What changed your mind?” She asked tilting her head slightly.

“Our professor. Mr. Waston.” He started to explain “He...he’s acting extremely suspicious today when I spoke to him. I got this gut feeling about him, I have no idea why...but. He’s not completely human.” Dream said looking at Niki.

Niki paused for a second “Why do you say that?” She asked tilting her head slightly, no sign of anything negative in her voice. Just curiosity.

“Well last night, when I and my friends snuck into Port-aux-Francais, he caught us. When I shined my light at him as saw a pair of shadowy wings. Then I blinked. And they were gone.” He said looking at her “Then today when I went to turn in the paper. I made a joke about him being immortal. He seemed suspiciously nervous.” He said looking at her “I know I should believe him, but I don’t.”

“Well, our gut feelings are based on instinct. So I suppose it makes sense. Maybe it’s something else your catching onto rather than him lying about not be immortal?” She asked looking at him.

“I don’t know, I just… don’t think he’s completely human.” He said looking at her “And I’m pretty sure… it has something to do with Port-aux-Francais.” Dream said looking at Niki “And I want to find out.” 

Niki nodded her head slightly “I mean, I can help you if you’d like.” She said looking at Dream, causing Dream to look at her with a smile.

“Really?!” Dream said looking at her with honest shock on his face, before hearing a shush of the librarian.

“Yes really..” Niki said looking at Dream “Do you have any information besides what you just told me?”

Dream paused for a second thinking back to the night before “There was a notebook, obviously one that use to belong to a high schooler.” He said looking at her “Tubbo I think it said in there. It started as a note but quickly changed into scribbles and at the end, I could make out something- don’t remember exactly what it said. But I doubt it was written by this Tubbo.”

Niki smiled and looked at Dream “That’s a good start.” She said looking at Dream “If we can find him and talk to him, maybe he’ll know something.”

Dream nodded his head slightly “Maybe.” He said looking at her.

Niki smiled “But first, let’s work on this assignment.” She said with a smile.

Dream nodded his head slightly “Let's.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last two but what ever hope you enjoyed <3


	4. My Curiosity Gets The Best of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt title: Tubbo.
> 
> There's a few changes of perspective in this chapter, hope it's easy to follow.

Tubbo quietly walked around the library on the campus near Port-aux-Francais. He was looking over the books in the library, he found the one he was looking for. He stood on his tippy toes and pulled it down, having trouble reaching it. He looked at the cover “Wilbur’s Diary, An Unfinished Sympathy.” He said reading the title aloud as he opened the page. On the first date January 7th, 1718 was the first entry, Tubbo flipped to the next page on January 11, 1718, next page February 3, 1718. Nearly a month is missing there. He sighed. This so far seemed to be a recurring occurrence in his research.

“This sucks.” He mumbled quietly under his breath as he went to sit down at a table, this is what he gets for helping a ghost, not that he didn’t want to, this was just more work than he thought. He sighed pulling out a green 120-page notebook from his backpack. Written in sharpie on it read, History notes, which wasn’t a lie. Just to be more specific would say the history of Port-aux-Francais and its family to help his ghost friend which he spent the past month befriending and avoiding the teacher that roamed halls like he lived there.

Tubbo sighed and finally opened the copy of the diary ‘I have been gifted this journal by my dear father, he wished for us to have a place to write down our thoughts.’ Tubbo quietly read over the text running a hand through his hair. How many pages is this? Tubbo sighed and flipped to the last page. 89? The last date was June 2nd, 1719. More than a year later. Only 89 pages, multiple dates missing. From his previous research, pages were torn out. Countless pages missing. Especially towards the end from what he heard to estimate 4 months missing from the end. 

Tubbo looked at the book for a moment, grabbing the book and heading over to the librarian’s desk. Would he be able to get a library card? “Umm excuse me.” He called quietly looking at the librarian who walked over to the desk with a smile. “Can I check out this book?” He asked handing the book over to the librarian.

He smiled and nodded his head slightly “Do you have a library card?” He asked taking the book and typing something onto the computer.

“No, can I get one?” Tubbo asked, looked at the librarian, seeing the name tag, and said Karl on it.

Karl nodded his head slightly “Of course.” He said going over to the computer “Your name, email, and birthday?”

“My name is Tubbo.” He said looking at Karl following it up with all the information Karl asked for.

Karl nodded his head slightly and turned to the card printer and pulled out Tubbo’s card and swiped it and scanned the book “Here you go Tubbo!” He said with a smile handing it to Tubbo, saying his name slightly louder than necessary “Have a good time with your copy of Wilbur’s Diary, An Unfinished Sympathy.” He said with a smile.

Tubbo quietly grabbed the book and card, going to slip it into his pocket and missing as he felt people watching him from Karl saying his name so loud, awkwardly shifting away from the desk “Yeah, um- thank you.” He said quietly, going to head to the door as Karl smiled at him.

Dream was still sitting at the table with Niki hearing Karl speak, he looked over at the desk seeing Tubbo leave, he looked over and laughed “You heard that, right Niki?” he said looking at her.

“About Tubbo?” Niki asked, looking at Dream with a small smile closing the book she was reading.

Dream nodded his head slightly “Thank you Mr.Librarian.” Dream mumbled standing up, he glanced at the ground and saw Tubbo’s library card. He crouched down and picked it up, he glanced at Niki and saw her coming to follow him. He smiled and went to follow Tubbo outside. He saw Tubbo, or at least who he assumed to be Tubbo, he was looking around and quickly turned around to walk in between two buildings. Dream looked at Niki.

“Think he’s going to Port-aux-Francais?” Niki asked, causing Dream to nod his head and moved to stand up.

“Let’s meet him there then.” Dream said turning to his car as Niki quickly followed him and went to get into the passenger seat. Dream quickly got into the car and started it up. Pulling out of the parking lot and heading over to Port-aux-Francais.

Dream and Niki arrived about 10 minutes before Tubbo and they quietly waited out front. Niki sighed “He’s in like...highschool? Right?” She asked, “So we’re stalking a high schooler?”

Dream paused for a second “My curiosity is getting the best of me.” He said quietly, looking at Niki before going back to the building.

“I mean, mine is too,” Niki said looking at Dream before then back at the building.

Dream sighed “I kinda dragged you along didn’t I?” he said looking at Niki and Niki laughed.

“I agreed to come along.” She said with a smile looking back at Dream. Dream then laughed.

“Well, this seems to be the start of a beautiful friendship.” Dream said looking at Niki and Niki nodded her head slightly.

“Oh, it is.” She said with a smile before looking back at the building “Tubbo-” She said quietly pointing at Tubbo seeing him climbing up some construction equipment. Dream looked up and saw him, quickly moving out of the car just as Tubbo climbed into the building. Niki looked at Dream and paused for a second.

Dream didn’t have much hesitation before going to climb into the building following what Tubbo did, he glanced down at Niki “I believe there’s a lower window around the side if you want to climb through there.” He said pointing in the direction Niki nodded her head and sprinted off towards where he pointed.

Tubbo had climbed through the window and looked at the hall, he was two levels up at a moment and Tommy stayed on level one or three, matters on were his brothers stayed. So down a level, he went, as that where he was last time. He quietly walked down the hallways. From his understanding, this was where Wilbur stayed most of the time. From the theories he read, he didn’t think it was a good idea to stay on this floor. He thought about the last time he visited; it's been about 3 days. He was nearly caught by that one professor, Tommy seemed apprehensive to talk about.

Tubbo quietly found the stair after a minute of walking, he always got a bit lost. He got to the stairs and quietly headed down. He paused for a second only to hear two pairs of footsteps. He turned around to look up the stairs and didn’t see anything. To the left, he also didn’t see anything. He needed to get used to hearing footsteps, he knew this place was haunted. He sighed and held his straps as he walked. Tommy was safe, he was more a prankster than his brothers. He didn’t know much about Wilbur. Techno was considered the violent one of the three when they were alive. So he was pretty sure that stayed true after he passed away.

Tubbo quietly entered the room Tommy usually stayed in when he visited him. “Tommy?” He called out before seeing the notebook on the desk was gone but the pen was still there. Tubbo waited for a few seconds, not feeling any sign of Tommy “Tommy? You there? I got the copy of your brother’s diary to see if that would have any information. But reading isn’t my strong suit.“ He waited for another few seconds and heard nothing and felt nothing, not even a drop of temperature. 

Tubbo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Now he’s gonna have to walk back up the stairs. He turned around and left, he paused for a second looking at the door frame and seeing a girl standing there.

“Tubbo? Is… Is that correct?” She asked how she knew his name. Tubbo nodded his head slightly stepping back slightly.

“Yeah that me…” He said shifting his weight slightly back and forth after taking another step back.

“If you don’t mind me asking Tubbo, who were you talking to?” She asked with a smile tilting her head slightly.

“I was sending my friend a voicemail,” Tubbo said voice cracking slightly. Niki took that as him lying.

“You sure? Cause we heard you talking to someone by the name of Tommy like you expected him to be here.” Dream said going next to Niki.

Niki smiled “If it makes you feel better, we aren’t security or anything.” she said softly “There’s just a mystery we want to solve. We think you’d be a pretty good starter to figure that out.” She explained. 

Tubbo paused for a second “What mystery?” He asked quietly, relaxing slightly.

Dream paused for a second “Well, you see.” He started “I think my teacher may not be human.”

Tubbo paused for a second “Like, a ghost?” He asked softly.

Dream nodded his head slightly “Well, not a ghost. More of an immortal being.” Dream said looking at Tubbo.

“Does he come here often?” Tubbo asked softly “Like this castle?”

Dream nodded his head slightly and smiled “Yeah, his name is Phil Watson.”

Tubbo smiled “He caught me the last time I was here! He was like ‘Kid, you shouldn’t be here.’ and I was like ‘Why?’ and he like ‘It’s illegal!’’’ Tubbo said looking at Dream with a smile.

Dream nodded his head “Yeah he’s here to restore books in the library.” He said before seeing Tubbo look slightly confused “Everything okay?”

“Oh it’s just that Tommy said that’s where Techno stays, and Techno doesn’t really like visitors…” Tubbo explained.

Dream paused for a second “You mean like the brothers?” He asked.

Niki smiled slightly “Have you talked to them?” She asked with a smile.

Tubbo looked at them for a second “I’ve only talked to Tommy, I’ve heard Techno. Like walking and breathing. He breathes heavier than Tommy. I know Wilbur is here, but from what I’ve heard he’s stuck on the second floor and I don’t really want to interact with him considering the rumors that surround him.” He said looking at Dream.  
Dream paused for a second. “So there are actually ghosts here.” He said with a smile “Oh! We saw you at the library, and here, you dropped this.” He said handing Tubbo his card back.

Tubbo took and nodded his head slightly “Yeah, Tommy is the most social. He asked me to help him figure out how he died..”

“He doesn’t remember?” Niki asked, tilting her head slightly.

Tubbo shook his head slightly “He doesn’t remember much about the day he died and the day before that...he’s apparently tried asking his dad. But he refused to answer, besides a fire. Tommy knows he’s lying because he's- well. Bad at lying.”

Niki looked at the two for a second “Is his dad still around? Like a ghost?” She asked.

Tubbo paused for a second “Umm, I think Tommy said he’s still around but never said if he’s a ghost, I kinda just assumed he was.” He said looking at Niki.

Niki paused for a second “Anyway we could speak with Tommy?” She asked, tilting her head slightly looking at Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stream today just- hnn Wilbur at the end got me acting up. I'm excited for season 3 and at the possibility of both Jshlatt and Wilbur coming back. Also, doubt Dream is gonna be in the prison for a long. One way or another Dream is gonna get out. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter <3 wanted to add more to the chapter however, I figured Niki's line at the end would be a good place to stop <3


	5. A Prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy here :D

Tubbo paused for a second thinking “That’s really up to him and how much energy he has at the moment…” He said softly looking at Niki with a small smile “I haven’t talked to him in about three days, but I dunno how much energy he’s spent since then…If it’s a lot If there’s a chance he won’t be able to show up. If it’s none he’s probably doing things.”

“How do you usually talk to him?” Dream asked looking at Tubbo “Like an Ouija Board?” 

Tubbo laughed softly “No, never had. It’s a bit weird to use one of those.”

“What about those things that switch through radio channels extremely quickly?” Niki asked, obviously not being able to remember what it was called.

“Spirit boxes? Tommy finds those annoying. He said he’d start stabbing shit if I ever used one of those.” Tubbo explained looking at Niki “A lot of the time when people try to use those they usually end up not getting anything cause no ghost likes them.

“Stabbing things?” Niki asked with concern in her voice as she placed a hand on her arm.

“He says that with any mild inconvenience though.” Tubbo said looking at Niki “He really isn’t all that threatening.” 

Dream paused for a second and looked at Tubbo “Is it a good idea to call a ghost not threatening?” He asked thinking about what happened last time he was here.

“I mean, he’s just tall.” Tubbo said looking at Dream “Techno is far more threatening than him and he doesn’t say anything. Tommy, when he’s able to speak, is extremely talkative.”

“How do you usually get him to talk?” Niki asked looking at Tubbo tilting her head slightly.

“I usually just announce I’m here and he comes out,” Tubbo said looking at Niki “Maybe it’s because you two are here…” He said quietly, more to himself than Niki or Dream.

“Maybe he’s scared of us.” Dream joked with a laugh.

“Mhh, did you not just ask if it’s a good idea to call a ghost not threatening?” Niki asked looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, yeah. But that was more in reference to the Techno Ghost than the Tommy Ghost.” Dream said looking at Niki, figuring there wasn’t a ghost there.

Niki shook her head slightly as she looked at Dream “You’re ridiculous.”

“Thank you!” Dream said with a laugh and smile.

That was when he felt the room temperature drop and the hairs on the back of Dream’s neck rise suddenly he felt a breath on the back of his neck causing him to snap his head around as he felt his test tighten and his breath getting caught in his throat “Techno doesn’t like being reminded he’s a ghost.” A quiet voice said, although a not shy voice, like turning the volume down on a video that was too loud.

Dream was frozen for a second “That wasn’t Techno was it?” He asked looking at Tubbo, his voice cracking slightly as he forced himself to say something.

Tubbo was laughing as he saw the expression on Dream’s face “That was Tommy,” Tubbo managed to say between laughter, looking at Dream “And I’d probably listen to him about Techno.” He said quietly.

Niki was laughing softly as Dream freaked out slightly, having felt the drop of temperature but not freaking out herself “I mean, I think Tommy would know considering the fact that he is Techno’s brother.” 

“I mean, I guess I can listen.” Dream said looking at Niki “Not to good at it, never have been.” 

Then there was the voice again, which he assumed was Tommy, however instead of talking he just laughed. Seeming to find Dream’s reaction extremely funny. “Why is he laughing?” Dream asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

“He either thinks your funny or something funny is gonna happen,” Tubbo said looking at Dream with a smile shaking his head slightly.

“What does he find funny?” Dream asked looking at Tubbo.

“When people piss off Techno and they piss their pants,” Tommy said voice louder than before causing Niki to jump slightly as it was closer to her.

“That oddly specific.” Dream said before feeling deep breathing down his breath “Oh.” He said voice cracking slightly turning around behind him and taking a step back. Hearing Tommy laughing harder but not being able to see Tommy.

Tubbo laughed again, if not harder “That’s just Tommy messing with you. Again.” Tubbo said looking at Dream as he tried to catch his breath.

Dream paused for a second “Oh. That’s not nice.” He said again in his normal voice before seeing a new figure in the room. He paused for a second as he looked at the figure who was wearing a white button-up with a red bandana, he had blond hair and blue eyes. Dream recognized him as the youngest prince, Tommy. From paintings, he had seen while doing research. Dream stood there for a second “Holy shit-” He said as he realized.

Niki stood there for a second “Oh my god.” She said quietly looking at Tommy “An actual ghost…” She said softly.

Tommy laughed and placed his hands on his waist “No need to look like you’ve just seen a fucking ghost.” Tommy paused for a second realizing what he said, he sighed and shook his head ”That wasn’t on purpose, I swear.” He said looking at them.

Dream looked at Tommy and stood there in shock not knowing what to say, hearing Tubbo laugh. Holy shit an actual ghost. He was not expecting to meet a ghost today. What the hell. He expected at least a week until he met a ghost.

Tommy looked at Dream and snapped his fingers in front of his face “Ello? You there? Big Man?” He asked, “Snap out of it.”

Dream paused for a second and looked at Tommy “I wasn’t expecting to meet a ghost today…” He said with a small laugh taking a step back slightly.

“Well, you are. I’m Tommy!” Tommy said going to offer his hand to shake only to pull it back after he realized he couldn’t shake his hand. “And you guys are?”

“Oh I’m Dream, and this is Niki.” Dream said signaling over to Niki.

“Oh! You’re the dickwad who pissed off Techno the other day!” Tommy said looking at Dream “I heard him talking to dad after you left.”

“Your dad?” Dream asked looking at him “Is he a ghost too?” 

Tommy laughed “Nah, he can’t die… at least of age.” He said with a smile.

Dream paused for a second “Who is he? Does he go by a different name?”

Tommy paused for a second and smiled “I mean, I could tell you. But would I get out of it?” He asked with a smirk.

“What do you want?” Dream asked looking at Tommy.

“To know how I died, you can help Tubbo! I’ve tried asking dad but he just says a fire. He’s lying though. It’s a six sense you get as a dead ghost. Able to tell how people are feeling and like if they’re lying or not.” Tommy said looking at Dream.

“I’d love to know how. I mean. People have already been questioning it for years.” Niki said looking at Tommy “You’re like famous!”

Tommy laughed “I’m famous? Of course, I am!” he said with a smile.

Dream paused for a second “You know, I’d probably end up trying to figure it out myself.” He said looking at Tommy. “So I think we have a deal.” Dream said with a smile.

Tommy smiled and looked at them “Oh! And Tubbo?” Tommy asked turning to him “Someone tool my notebook, but it was filled up anyway. So it doesn’t matter.”

Tubbo paused for a second “How do you fill up a notebook in like three days?”

“Why not? What do you have in your bag?” Tommy asked immediately changing the subject and sticking his head into Tubbo’s backpack without it being open.

“Oh! Right, I check out a copy of Wilbur’s diary from the library.” Tubbo said moving and taking his backpack off and pulling out the diary “But like there’s a bunch of different pages missing.” He said looking at Tommy.

Tommy paused for a second “Why do we need Wil’s diary?” He asked looking at Tubbo.

Tubbo paused for a second looking at Tommy “Well, a popular theory surrounding Wilbur-” He started to explain sitting on the ground as Tommy sat across from Tubbo, Tubbo placed the diary on the ground “-and you and your brothers’ deaths. Though I’ll doubt you’d like it.” He said quietly.

Dream paused for a second and looked between the two, well, this couldn’t go good. Not at all. He looked at them then at Niki for a second, noticing her slightly sadder expression as he assumed, he knew the theory Tubbo was referencing.

“Well, a theory that states…” Tubbo was quietly for a second “That well, he was the one who started the fire to get rid of Techno.” He said softly “There are a few other parts, such as him maybe trying to get you involved. But you don’t remember-” He was cut off by Tommy talking.

“Wil wouldn’t do that Tubbo.” He said looking at him “Wil- he wouldn’t kill us.” He said looking at Tubbo pausing for a second “Not like, he would remember anyway.” Tommy said looking down at the ground. 

Tubbo paused for a second “Does he have memory issues like yours?” He asked tilting his head slightly looking at Tommy.

Tommy paused for a second “Oh, his are far worse. He barely remembers shit.” He said looking at Tubbo “Like if it’s bad. Then bam! It’s not there.” He said looking at Tubbo “Goes for new memories too.” He said looking at Tubbo pausing for a second as he silently thought to himself.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked softly looking at him “You good?”

“If- If he did something like. No, I-” He paused for a second and looked at Tubbo for a second “I have to go.” He said suddenly disappearing “I’m going to talk to Techno.”

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked not hearing anything as the room went to the normal temperature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @_MorallyGrey__ or send me a Dm if you'd like to just talk :D
> 
> So umm hint at future angst oop tea, this chapter was kinda boring for me to write because yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much in years, mainly one-shots or shit that I've never finished, however- I like ghost aus a lot so! Guess what- ghost aus!! Yay- umm lemme know what you think- :) I have a plot planned for this so- everything will make sense as I update. Sorry if things started off kinda slow :)))


End file.
